Some automatic transmissions (driving force transmission devices) provided in a vehicle have a gear shift mechanism including a planetary gear (a planetary gear mechanism) as a gear shift mechanism for shifting a driving force from an input shaft (a rotation shaft) and outputting the same. The planetary gear has a sun gear installed on the input shaft, a carrier supporting a plurality of pinion gears and pinion shafts on an outer diameter side of the sun gear, and a ring gear engaged with the pinion gear on an outer diameter side of the carrier. Some planetary gears described above are, for example, as shown in Patent Literature 1 and 2, equipped with an oil catch plate (a lubrication oil guiding member) for guiding lubrication oil to an end of the carrier (an end of an axial direction). In the planetary gears, lubrication oil is supplied to a rotary sliding portion of such as the bear ring mounted between the pinion shaft and the pinion gear, by the oil catch plate.
In addition, in some automatic transmissions, an engaging element (a friction engaging element) such as a clutch and a brake are disposed so as to be overlap with each other in a radial direction on an outer diameter side of a planetary gear installed on an input shaft. In the configuration, some of lubrication oil supplied from a side of the input shaft is caught by the above-described oil catch plate and is supplied to an inner part of the planetary gear. Remaining lubrication oil is supplied to the engaging element such as the clutch and the brake, through an outer side of the oil catch plate. And in Patent Literature 3, in the lubrication structure, disclosed is an oil catch plate configured so that a ratio of lubrication oil supplied to a planetary gear and a ratio of lubrication oil supplied to an engaging element are optimal.